Tempête
by Annette Fowl
Summary: P-H.Hermione tinha uma vida tranqüila e estruturada até que as coisas resolveram não dar mais certo e para completar Harry Potter estava de volta, após cinco longos anos. Para ela o passado não era presente, mas para ele era a resposta para um novo futuro
1. Neige

**Título**:_ Tempête¹_

**Autora**:_ Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**:_ T_

**Shipper**:_ Harry/Hermione_

**Resumo:**_ Eles haviam se calado. O medo e a inexperiência os haviam separado por cinco anos, mas agora, ele resolvera falar. Hermione tinha uma vida tranqüila e estruturada até que as coisas resolveram não dar mais certo e para completar Harry Potter estava de volta. Para ela o passado não era presente, mas para ele era a resposta para um novo futuro._

**N/A.: **_bem, essa fic deveria ter participado do V Chall de fics H² do 3V, mas eu não mandei. A deixei inacabada e só terminei depois do desafio. Ela é um pouco diferente e tem suas idas e vindas, mas se prestarem atenção ao longo dos capítulos entenderão XD Eu não ando numa fase muito autoral, então peço que me perdoem algum eventual erro. Bem, é isso. Boa leitura e deixem review!_

**Capítulo I:**_** Neige²**_

Uma brisa leve soprava fazendo com que as folhas da árvore ao seu lado se agitassem e alguns flocos de neve caíram em seu cabelo. Puxou o casaco no pescoço, fechando a porta do carro.

A sua volta o inverno inglês cobria a floresta fazendo com que ela tivesse outra vida. A cabana, ali, meio que isolada do mundo adquiria um novo ar naquela época. Mantendo sua austeridade, com os telhados de grande declive e as vigas de carvalho escuro na fachada branca, ainda assim soava como um lugar acolhedor ao se ver a fumaça saindo por sua larga chaminé.

- C'est la vie. – murmurou para si mesma ao sentir um vento um pouco mais forte e com passos incertos, avançar em direção a porta. O caminho de pedra polida se tornava escorregadio naquela época e com certa pena, caminhou pela beira do jardim.

Apertou a chave no bolso, dando-se conta de que teria de realmente entrar. Parou na soleira, abaixando a cabeça para pegar a chave, quando a porta se abriu. Lentamente levantou o rosto até se deparar com aquela face em outros tempos tão querida. Por um momento pensou que seu coração pararia ao reviver aquela cena. Em outros tempos, em outras circunstâncias.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que se viram da ultima vez ela não sabia dizer. Só sabia que fora naquela mesma casa que tudo acontecera, mesmo que ainda de forma tão confusa em sua mente. Os pensamentos vinham e iam. Ela abriu a boca para falar sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Ele apenas sorriu. Estava feliz por vê-la novamente. De repente não importou o vento frio que entrava pela porta. Ficaria parado a admirando por todo o final de tarde. Hermione tinha as faces rosadas de frio, que lhe davam um ar mais jovem. E o casaco de inverno, lhe conferia um certo ar juvenil, lembrando-lhe de uma boa época de suas vidas.

Ela bateu o pé no chão, a fim de se livrar da neve e ele saiu de sua frente.

Hermione entrou e constatou que o interior permanecia o mesmo. Teve a impressão de que o tempo não passara ali. Se não fosse a expressão cansada de Harry, por trás daquele sorriso acolhedor ela diria que ainda tinham 22 anos e que aqueles anos passados separados não existiram. Não, eles existiram sim e isso nem aquelas paredes de pedra, revestidas com aquele antiquado tecido, lhe diriam o contrário.

- Você está tão bonita como eu me recordava.

A morena não pode deixar de dar um discreto sorriso. Retirou o casaco e caminhou para a sala, onde o fogo da lareira aquecia o ambiente. Harry a seguia de perto.

Toda aquela situação era estranha para Hermione. Voltar àquela cabana lhe trazia muitas lembranças. As quais, por muito tempo, tentara manter enterradas.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona entre a janela e a lareira, deixando para Harry o sofá maior. O moreno se manteve em pé, onde ela pode perceber que ele esperava alguma reação ou palavra dela.

Cruzou as pernas se acomodando. Não tinha nada a dizer que não fosse profissional. Sim, porque não havia outra razão para estar ali. Fora essa a desculpa que se dera enquanto dirigia até lá, a cada vez que sua mente lhe importunava com os motivos daquele encontro. Suspirando recostou-se na poltrona e quebrou o silêncio.

- Então você resolveu contar ao mundo as suas aventuras.

- Talvez... – ele respondeu desfazendo o sorriso.

Hermione não pode deixar de perceber essa mudança. Encarou-o, começando a se dar conta que nem todas as suas divagações eram infundadas. Quando Gina lhe chamara, alguns dias atrás para conversarem, não imaginava onde aquela conversa a levaria e não suspeitara da ruiva, nem mesmo quando ela lhe mostrara o rascunho do texto de alguém. Com uma rápida olhada, descobriu que o escritor era um homem, mas não passou pela sua cabeça que este homem fosse Harry.

Durante mais ou menos cinco anos tentara viver sem ele. Casara-se e construíra uma sólida carreira como editora de livros. Deixara para trás muitas lembranças, mas não pode ignorar a ordem de sua chefe para que não perdesse aquele escritor.

Sim, o material dele era muito bom. Estava até disposta a deixar que outra pessoa cuidasse de tudo, mas ele tinha de dizer que só aceitava trabalhar com ela. Ao saber disso, Hermione não pode ignorá-lo. Harry estava de volta a sua vida e de uma forma que ela não podia deixar de lado.

Agora, enquanto o fogo crepitava na lareira, ele a admirava, como sempre fazia quando estavam juntos. Eram minutos em que Hermione o deixava olhá-la como se fosse algo extremamente significativo para ele, antes de dizer algo que o provocasse. Hoje não faria isso.

- Como você pretende contar as histórias? Do jeito que já vinha anotando ou pretende usar outro ponto de vista?

- A gente poderia falar disso depois?

Ela desviou o olhar dele para a janela, desconfortável.

- E sobre o que falaríamos?

- Talvez sobre nós...

Um sorriso cínico se formou em seus lábios. Não existia "nós". Nunca existira. Antes que mudasse de idéia se levantou com o casaco em mãos, preparando-se para ir embora. O viu acompanhar seus passos com o olhar, até sair da sala.

- Vai fugir novamente?

Hermione parou onde estava. Novamente? Não sabia nem que existira uma primeira vez. Balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo e continuou andando. Pode ouvir os passos apresados de Harry, tentando alcançá-la. Parou na entrada, para colocar o casaco e ele se pôs entre ela e a porta.

- Me dê licença, por favor.

- Não.

- Mas por que não?

- Porque antes a gente precisa conversar. - disse decidido.

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

- Olha, Harry, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho toda uma vida lá fora, cheia de problemas para serem resolvidos, dos quais...

- Então comece resolvendo os nossos!

- Nós não temos problemas. – disse pausadamente – Alias, não existe nós. Nunca existiu.

- Mas é claro que existiu. Sempre existiu. Você que preferiu fingir que não existia.

Hermione abriu a boca meio que em choque e revirando os olhos. Era tudo de que precisava para encerrar seu mês.

- Deixa ver se entendi. Você ressurge do nada, se cansa da sua aventura e acha que pode voltar aqui e falar comigo como se quem tivesse saído por essa porta fosse eu? Não querido, obrigada. Não preciso de outro homem jogando a culpa em cima de mim.

Harry a olhou sem entender. Ela se aproveitou disso e abriu a porta. Ele permaneceu no batente, a vendo marchar até o carro, quase sem conseguir abrir a porta até que entrou no veiculo.

A luz piscou, em sinal de que o automóvel era ligado, mas ficou apenas nisso. Harry olhou para o relógio e ficou esperando. Era bem provável que o carro não funcionasse. Depois de quinze minutos, onde pode ouvir as tentativas frustradas de Hermione para fazer com que o carro viesse a funcionar viu que era hora de agir.

Não voltara a Inglaterra somente para lançar um livro. A bem da verdade estava ali porque se cansara de fugir. Após tanto tempo a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente em suas noites de insônia era a imagem de Hermione. Seu sorriso doce, sua cara de desespero... Caminhou até o carro, sem se importar com o frio e bateu na janela do motorista. O vidro se abaixou e a viu com a cabeça no volante, cansada.

- Sabe, se você quiser esperar parar de nevar e dar um tempo pra ver se o carro volta a funcionar, bem... Tenho comida quente lá dentro.

- Eu só queria uma vida normal, sabia? – ela falou tirando a chave da ignição.

- Eu sei Mione... – ele abriu a porta e a segurou enquanto ela saia. A envolveu com um dos braços. – eu sei... – fecharam o carro e caminharam na direção da cabana. – a verdade é que eu também queria...

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, deixando que ele a guiasse. No ultimo mês a vida de ambos começara a mudar mais uma vez. Para ele era visível a expressão de abatimento que ela tinha. Outros poderiam não perceber, mas para ele tudo era claro demais quando se referia a ela. Porque ela... Bem, ela era a sua Hermione. A mulher por quem decidira voltar a viver.

* * *

**N.a.2:** a tradução do título da fic e do capítulo. 

¹ Tempête_: s.f. borrasca, tempestade, temporal,tormenta; fig. Desordem, perturbação, agitação da alma._

² Neige_: s.f. Neve ; fig. alvura, frialdade intensa._

**N.a.3:**_eu queria agradecer a Bruna, e a Carol. Duas leitoras que leram a fic e me ajudaram muito. Bruna, incentivando a continuar e Carol q ainda ajudou com o título. Ah, eu dedico essa fic a Dona Ligia Maria. Aquela que tem de atualizar Luz e Sombra e nunca atualiza? Pois é, essa mesma ¬¬ Mas a gente a acha legal assim mesmo XD aaaaahhhhh, eu não podia deixar de agradecer as minhas duas betas. Thurner que quando eu pensei em mandar a fic pro desafio e liguei desesperada pra ela, contando minhas idéias (leia-se: duvidas) me ajudou e a Maíra que tirou aquele tempinho básico pra betar e me aturar com outras idéias XD_

_Bem é isso. Fiquem com Deus e deixem reviews, please. Porque eu preciso saber se vocês tão gostando ou não, pra continuar. beijos_


	2. Defénestrer

**Título**: _T__empête_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T _

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione_

**N/A.: **_bem, aqui vai mais um capitulo da fic , q espero eu, agrade vocês. Não digo q é dos melhores, mas é q a Maira betou tem tanto tempo que não sei se todos os ajustes foram feitos. Mas bem, boa leitura XD e deixem reviews XD_

**Capítulo II: Defénestrer¹**

O escritório era confortável. Suas paredes continham estantes com livros de variados assuntos. Aquele era o santuário de Hermione. Quando ela se encontrava ali, Hudson, seu marido, sabia que não deveria incomodá-la, afinal, ela estava trabalhando.

Hermione era produtora de uma editora de livros. Sua função era caçar autores que fariam trabalhos que renderiam grandes lançamentos.

Obviamente que não era todo dia que ela encontrava um novo "O Senhor dos anéis", mas ela conseguia sempre encontrar Carl Sagans e Tom Clancys. Para ela não havia mundo mais mágico do que o dos livros e a arte de descobrir um novo autor. Estimulá-lo a desenvolver o que ela sabia, que ele poderia fazer de melhor, era algo muito, mas muito gratificante.

Todos os dias, voltava do trabalho e após fazer a janta, sempre antes de dormir, sentava-se em sua poltrona, colocando os pés no puff e se entregando a uma nova experiência. Quando se encontrava muito cansada, costumava ler na cama mesmo, antes de dormir.

Hoje ela fazia um trabalho extra. O contrato de determinado escritor estava chegando ao fim com sua editora e sua chefe pedira que avaliasse seu trabalho. Concordara de imediato. Havia fechado cinco livros naquele semestre no que pareceu uma maratona sem fim de trabalho com cinco autores. Estava se preparando para o que chamava de entre safra, a época em que os autores dos quais era responsável aproveitavam para tirar férias. Então não custava nada ler mais um livro, pensou antes de ir pra casa.

- Hermione, você sabe que horas são?

Ela ajeitou os óculos de leitura que já caia sobre seu nariz.

- Espere só mais um pouco, querido... Eu já vou.

Hudson revirou os olhos e antes de sair do escritório lançou as mãos ao ar em sinal de rendição. Seu dia havia sido cansativo e tudo que esperava era encontrar a sua esposa em casa para que pudessem desfrutar de alguns momentos juntos.

- Mas o que consigo? Nada, pois Hermione só sabe manter o nariz enterrado no trabalho – falou para si mesmo.

Maldito o momento em que a apoiei a seguir a carreira, pensou. Só para variar ela estava trabalhando e se deixasse ainda iria pra cama com aquele livro. Agüentava aquelas atitudes fazia mais de um ano e sabia que não ignoraria mais. Chegou ao quarto e sem pensar duas vezes pegou a mala vazia e a jogou aberta na cama. Existiam coisas que você não podia parar muito para pensar e aquela, para Hudson, era uma delas.

Estava quase terminando de arrumar tudo quando Hermione entrou no quarto. Imaginou que ela ia logo reparar na mala, mas em suas mãos havia um livro que ela continuava lendo. Ele soltou um murmúrio cansado e foi ai que ela parou.

- O que é isso? – falou se referindo claramente a mala em cima da cama, quase pronta.

- Isso? – ele apontou para a mesma e ela afirmou com um aceno – Bem, isso é a minha resposta a você e a isso que você chama de casamento.

Hermione retirou os óculos e o encarou aturdida. Não conseguia acreditar que seu marido estava fazendo as malas para ir embora. Não era possível que isso estivesse acontecendo novamente com ela.

- Como? Desculpe-me... Acho que não entendi direito...

- Ah, você entendeu sim. Você é esperta demais, Hermione. Não feche seus olhos para isso também! – ele pôs o último par de meias na mala e a fechou – estou indo embora!

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, Hudson... Sabe há quanto tempo somos casados? – falou o seguindo até a sala.

- E a senhora sabe há quanto tempo não fazemos sexo? Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! Isso aqui deixou de ser um casamento tem muito tempo! Você se enterrou no trabalho, nós não temos uma vida amorosa. Somos, muito mau, amigos e olhe lá!

Ele jogou a mala ao chão e virou-se para encará-la. Hermione estava vermelha, mas não de raiva. Uma sensação de "dejà vu" tomou conta dela e sabia bem porque. Fracassara novamente e dessa vez com seu marido. Com Hudson, o homem que jurara amar e respeitar até que a morte os separasse. Deu um suspiro cansado e jogou o livro no sofá.

- Olha... Só estamos passando por um momento ruim... Amanhã... Isso, amanhã! Eu preparo um jantar e nós fazemos...

- Esquece! – ele a interrompeu – Hermione, eu quero o divórcio.

Ela o olhou sem ação. Não ouvira bem ou Hudson acabara de lhe pedir o divórcio. Parecia uma piada. Tivera um dia cansativo no trabalho, encerrando suas edições e agora ele queria discutir a relação. Aliás, ele queria por um fim no casamento deles. Havia razão para aquilo? Não a seu ver. Concordava que estava se dedicando muito ao trabalho, mas quando ele a conheceu ela era exatamente daquela maneira. Eles haviam se casado porque ambos priorizavam suas carreiras e sentiam que o outro seria uma boa companhia. Daquele tipo que não faria cobranças. Hermione reconhecia que Hudson se apaixonara por ela, mas assumia que não estava ali por amor. Então, tomando para si que ele apenas estava cansado, após mais um dia de trabalho na bolsa de valores de Londres, resolveu acabar com aquela cena.

- Não! – exclamou categoricamente lhe dando as costas e indo até a cozinha.

- Como não? A gente não é mais um casal Hermione e não me refiro apenas ao sexo. Nós não temos uma vida em comum, nós não temos...

- Hudson, eu não aceito isso!

- Mas você aceitando ou não eu estou indo embora e amanhã meu advogado te procura.

Só podia ser um pesadelo, ela pensou. Procurou a caixa com remédios em busca de algo para dor de cabeça e pôs a água do chá para ferver. Divórcio? Não. Seu casamento era tudo que lhe restara. Hudson era tudo que tinha além de sua carreira. O trabalho a absorvia de tal forma que não tinha tempo para encontros com os amigos. Muito mal se encontrava com Gina, mas somente porque esta tinha alguns trabalhos editorias e lhe pedia ajuda às vezes. Então a menos que seu amigo fosse algum escritor em potencial, não havia lugar na sua vida para eles. Encarou o marido e respirou fundo.

- Você não pode pedir o divórcio, você me ama!

Ele riu. Riu e muito, antes de voltar a falar com ela. Hermione só soube ficar parada frente aquela atitude.

- Sejamos sinceros. Eu posso até um dia ter te amado, mas você nunca me amou, Hermione. Eu não sei onde que a sua mente esteve todos esses anos em que vivemos juntos, mas eu sempre senti que quando eu te beijada, quando eu te tocava e você fechava os olhos não era a mim que você via...

Hermione contou até dez. Nunca amara Hudson. Entrara naquela relação para esquecer uma escolha errada. Acabara não esquecendo, mas sentira que estava protegida e que seus fantasmas não mais lhe atormentariam. Precisava se manter segura e a rotina de Hudson era um bálsamo para ela. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação e isso a deixou desnorteada. Não aceitava fracassos.

- Hudson... – se aproximou dele – É o meu trabalho que te incomoda?

- Não Hermione... Sua dedicação a ele que me incomoda. Não apenas a ele, mas a tudo que você ama. Ou seja, você não ama o nosso casamento. O nosso casamento é apenas algo que você tem e que está ali. Do qual você não abre mão. Algo que está ali para que todos vejam e seja admirado. É engraçado como nas festas todos acham que somos o casal perfeito, mas mal sabem eles que a minha esposa viraria uma prostituta pelo trabalho!

Um tapa. Hermione se segurou para não dar um tapa em Hudson. Chegou a levar a mão ao ar, mas desistiu, pois não valia a pena. O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado apenas pelo apito da chaleira. Não sabia que se dedicar ao trabalho era crime, muito menos amar a sua carreira. Lembrava-se das vezes em que o próprio hudson chegara tarde por causa do trabalho, ou que deixara de fazer uma coisa ou outra com ela por causa deste. Na verdade ela tentara ser uma boa esposa, ainda tentava, como quando chegava cansada e se preocupava em preparar algo para ambos comerem. Mas Hudson...

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez aquele casamento estivesse falido. Se ele não a amava mais e não queria levar a frente, ela que não se responsabilizaria.

- Quem sabe o problema não tenha sido eu, Hudson... – murmurou – Talvez _você_ não tenha conseguido ser motivo o bastante pra me tirar o foco do serviço.

Hudson deu um passo para trás. Agora a culpa era dele. Hermione apontava o dedo para seu peito e avançava em sua direção. Seus olhos mostravam certo rancor. Ele engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo e a atacou.

- O problema não fui eu! – gritou – O problema foi você! Foi você e a sua alienação pra vida!

- Nunca! Você que não foi homem o suficiente! Quer saber? Vai embora! Porque se o seu problema for sexo eu vou te dizer uma grande verdade! – Hudson arregalou os olhos.

- Que verdade?

- Eu nunca... Escute bem... Eu nunca... Senti um orgasmo com você, nesses quatro anos de casamento!

Ela falara devagar. Pausando nos momentos certos. Queria ver a cara dele. Segurara-se durante todo aquele tempo, mas se agora ele queria guerra, ela daria. Um sorriso triunfal brotou em seus lábios. Sentia-se mais leve depois daquela informação.

- Mentira... Nós sempre alcançamos juntos... Você...

- Poupe-me, Hudson! Você estava tão concentrado em seu bel-prazer que nem repararia se eu estivesse fingindo ou não!

Hermione já não conseguia nem encará-lo. Pegou uma xícara e preparou seu chá. Tudo que queria agora era um pouco de descanso. Se ele queria o divórcio, o daria. Não valia mais a pena. Na verdade para ela nada mais valia a pena.

- Sua mentirosa! – acusou segurando-a por um braço e a sacudindo – Diz que isso é mentira!

Ela o encarou com a cara mais limpa do mundo e aquilo bastou.

- Solte-me, ou meu advogado vai adorar a marca que vai ficar no meu braço.

* * *

- Espera... Deixe-me ver se entendi direito... Você disse a ele que não sentiu nenhum orgasmo em 4 anos de casamento?

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Hudson pedira o divórcio. Hermione, após acertar tudo com o advogado, esperava calmamente que a audiência fosse marcada e que pudesse assinar os papéis. Naquela tarde, encontrava-se em um restaurante, tomando um pouco de chá com Gina. A amiga era a primeira pessoa para quem contava a notícia e agora a ruiva se mostrava maravilhada com a história.

- Sim, eu disse... – Hermione respondeu sem deixar de sorrir por trás da xícara.

- Ah meu Deus, eu daria tudo pra ver a cara dele nessa hora! Imagina eu dizer isso ao Draco, ele teria um filho! – a ruiva se segurava pra não chamar a atenção das pessoas à volta delas.

- Claro que não era verdade... Mas eu disse Gina, somente pra que ele desfizesse aquela pose de quem consegue tudo. Sinceramente, foi uma ótima idéia.

Ambas se refrearam para não gargalharem. Teria sido muito mais interessante se Hermione houvesse chamado Gina para visitá-la, mas em seu constante hábito de evitar Hudson, esquecera que agora não morava mais com ele e que voltara a desfrutar de certas liberdades em casa.

Chegara à conclusão de que aquela fora a melhor coisa que Hudson poderia ter feito. Agora se sentia mais livre. Disposta a fazer mais coisas. Tinha de admitir que aquele casamento fora mais uma fuga do que qualquer outra coisa, mas às vezes ter a liberdade de volta era algo muito proveitoso.

- Vai ser bom para você, Hermione. Na verdade já está sendo. – Gina falou, olhando para a amiga e bebendo um gole de chá. – Você parece mais rosada, mais à vontade... Eih! – os olhos da ruiva brilharam - Dê um presente ao Hudson por essa brilhante idéia.

Dessa vez elas não conseguiram se segurar e caíram na gargalhada. Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione se controlou e retomou a conversa.

- Está bem... Agora me diga o que você tinha de tão interessante para me contar.

Assim que se encontraram, a ruiva disse à amiga que precisava lhe contar algo muito importante. Mas ao ter a sensação de ter algo diferente acontecendo com Hermione, Gina perguntara o que havia acontecido e a morena lhe contara sobre o divórcio.

Gina acabara se esquecendo de seu real motivo ali, o que não era nada bom. Afinal, a ruiva queria que a sua história soasse o mais plausível possível. Às vezes era azucrinante inventar algo para contar a Hermione, porque a morena era capaz de encontrar um furo na trama e assim por todo um trabalho em jogo.

Mas hoje ela estava decidida. E aquela notícia que Hermione lhe dera era um sinal dos céus de que deveria seguir em frente. Pegou uma pasta e a entregou a amiga.

Hermione a pegou e olhou para Gina a procura de respostas.

- Bem, eu sei que você vai entrar de férias agora... E queria te dizer que tem um certo tempo que fico protelando pra te entregar, mas de hoje não pode passar.

- E o que é isso? – Hermione perguntou já abrindo a pasta sobre o colo e pegando algumas folhas de dentro.

- Bem, uma pessoa me manda essas cartas todos os meses pra redação da revista. Sinceramente se eu tivesse contatos no mundo editorial bruxo, entregaria a eles, mas eu acho que isso faria sucesso entre os trouxas.

Hermione deu uma rápida olhada em uma das folhas. Não podia deixar de dizer que a principio a narração era interessante.

- Ele usou um feitiço... – murmurou ao ver a letra de forma – rapaz esperto...

Gina quase se engasgou do outro lado. A morena a olhou de relance, mas ao ver que ela estava bem, voltou ao papel. Gina agradeceu por isso e com o tom mais displicente do mundo perguntou.

- Como que você sabe que é "ele"?

Hermione deu um sorriso sem graça e balançou a cabeça em sinal de que aquilo não tinha importância. Guardou a folha e pôs a pasta em sua bolsa. Depois veria direito aquilo.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada com calma. Se valer a pena mesmo, marcamos uma entrevista. Concorda?

A ruiva reprimiu um sorriso de vitória.

- Claro! – ela olhou para o relógio – oh Hermione... Tenho de voltar pra casa. Draco volta de viagem hoje e bem... Quero fazer uma surpresa. – piscou para a amiga.

Hermione pediu a conta e elas se despediram na frente do restaurante mesmo. O sol começava a sumir. A morena respirou fundo. A casa já havia uns dias parecia ser de outra pessoa. Não reconhecia seu escritório sem a costumeira papelada editorial pra ser feita. Precisava arrumar uma ocupação e aquele material que Gina lhe dera era perfeito.

* * *

Às vezes a vida pregava peças a Hermione e aquela, era uma delas. Tinha uma taça de vinho em mãos, pronta para beber enquanto relaxava em um banho de espuma quando o telefone tocou. Acabara de falar com seu advogado e descobrir que Hudson pretendia pedir uma indenização pelos anos que estiveram casados.

Passou pelo telefone e deixou que a secretária atendesse. Estava se despindo quando reconheceu a voz de Alice, sua chefe.

- Hermione, sei que você está ai. Vamos atenda. Preciso falar com você sobre aquele autor. Hermione, aquele material que você me deu é um achado. Sabe onde pode encontrá-lo? Sei que por ele usar um pseudônimo fica difícil, mas não deve ser difícil se achar alguém como esse aqui na Internet. Essa sua nova fonte não pode marcar uma entrevista? Ah Hermione...

Ela continuou falando por mais alguns minutos. Minutos esses que Hermione ignorou. Bebeu um pouco do seu vinho e ficou ali. Tão somente sentindo a água em sua pele quando o telefone voltou a tocar.

- Ah Alice, eu não vou te atender hoje... – falou para si mesma.

A secretária voltou a atender. Ouviu a sua própria voz avisando a quem quer que estivesse ligando que ela não poderia atender no momento. Passaram-se uns segundos antes que voltasse a ouvir algo.

- Erh... Mione? Sou eu a Gina. Bem, não sei se é exatamente assim que esse aparelho funciona, mas bem... É meio estranho falar com essa caixa... –a ruiva riu nervosa – olha, eu só to aqui, porque eu queria te avisar uma coisa...

De onde estava, a morena apenas mexeu seu pescoço, para movimentar os músculos. Precisava urgentemente de uma massagem. Quase que estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho sem fio que estava próximo a ela, mas não o fez. Era engraçado ver Gina embaraçada com o uso de um telefone.

-... É sobre aquele meu amigo que escreveu aqueles textos, Hermione... Já que você disse que gostou e que possivelmente a sua chefe iria aprovar, acho que está na hora deu te dizer que foi o Harry que escreveu tudo aquilo...

Hermione parou com a taça a caminho de sua boca. A menos que estivesse errada, muito, mas muito errada, Gina citara o nome Harry. Claro que existiam vários Harrys no mundo, mas Hermione tinha consciência que para relutar tanto em contar, Gina só poderia estar se referindo a um.

-... Sei que tem um tempo que vocês já não se vêem e se quiser eu posso marcar um encontro pra vocês, mas é que o Harry queria que...

Cansada, a morena se pôs de pé a procura de sua toalha. Pegou o telefone e começou a falar enquanto andava até sua cama. Suspirou.

- Boa noite, Gina.

A ruiva permaneceu muda do outro lado, o que era estranho, já que ela se mostrara tão falante no ultimo minuto.

- Vamos lá Gina, me diga que você não fez isso comigo. – ela manteve o tom o mais calmo possível.

Seu dia estava chegando ao fim e tudo que queria e precisava era de uma boa noite de sono.

- Erh... Mione, me desculpa, mas é que...

- Vamos ser claras, Gina. A partir de agora todo e qualquer assunto que o senhor Potter quiser resolver será com a minha chefe ou algum colega meu que ela encarregar de trabalhar com ele. Avise a ele que com toda certeza estará em ótimas mãos...

- Mas Mione, ele disse que...

- Gina, avise a ele que só tem uma forma deu trabalhar com ele. E sinceramente no presente momento eu não sei se seria viável que ele recorresse a isso. Estou exausta... A gente pode se ver amanha?

- Sim, claro...

Mais tarde, enquanto olhava para o teto, sem conseguir dormir, Hermione se perguntava o que poderia estar acontecendo de errado em sua vida. Não que ela não visse as coisas que estavam acontecendo, mas o porquê de tudo isso acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

Se fosse fã de astrologia, diria que as suas estrelas deveriam estar em alguma posição com o seu planeta natal que desencadearia toda a sorte de acontecimentos em sua vida. Sorte não, azar.

Virou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Ela nunca deixara de ser Hermione Granger, logo tinha todo e total controle de sua vida. Então, até onde lhe dizia respeito ao menos o assunto Harry Potter estava encerrado. Com Hudson querendo arranjar confusão no processo de divórcio tudo que ela não precisava era parar para pensar no passado. Principalmente aquele.

* * *

**N.A.2:** a tradução do capítulo. oks, eu amo essa palavra e queria pq queria colocá-la como título do capitulo. Me perdoem se em francês ela estiver errada, oks? Mas essa foi a equivalência que achamos.

¹ Defénestrer: _adj. defenestrar._

**N.A.3:** ok, agora os agradecimentos.

**MiaGranger28**: como assim achou q não veria seu nome aqui? Mas se vc é q ta betando, sereia? Impossível deu não falar de vc, né? 8-) uahauhauhauaua vc mal pode esperar pelas atualizações e eu pelos capítulos betados 8-) uahauhahaaa te amo, beijos.

**Tha Black**: Thais, obrigada pelo review. Valeu por me aturar no MSN e talz 8-) ah, eu não mandei pro chall pq ate o dia do encerramento eu so tinha o capitulo um, dois e 3, acho 8-) e sim, eu tb achei esse nome mto fofo - espero o próximo review, oks? E valeu pelo meu nome la -

**Pink Potter**: pink! Valeu pelo review XD espero q esse capitulo te agrade tb 8-) uauhauuuahhua to esperando o próximo, review, oks? Beijos

**Monique**: aih, q lindo, vc ta achando a fic legal XD espero q esse capitulo não te decepcione 8-) mas bem, aqui está a sua atualização XD obrigada pelo review! Beijos

**Mione03**: Caroooooooooooooooooooool. Valeu pelo reviw - ah, obrigada pelo apoio e talz, mas vc sabe, eu não tenho um pingo de confiança e sou mto critica cmg mesma, daí eu nunca acho q ta bom 8-) mas obrigada por sempre me ajudar, viu? Fica c Deus. Beijos

**Bitriz**: Bitriz, eu não vou parar a fic não, calma XD é q to tendo uns probleminhas. Uma pequena dificuldade técnica entre a minha disponibilidade e a da beta 8-) obrigada pelo review, oks? beijos

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?

**N.A.4**: Ah, eu não podia esquecer do doug, que não gosta de ler fanfics, mas q leu essa somente pra me ajudar c o nome do capitulo; thais e bia, minhas sobrinhas que ficaram me aturando c essa idéia do nome e ajudaram a procurá-lo em francês; e a aninha, que ficou vendo eu colocar na janela dela todas as variantes de defenestrar ( q ironico, não?) uauauhauhauhau. Valeu gnt, um grande beijo.


	3. Effleurer

Título: Tempête

**Título**: _T__empête_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T _

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione_

**N/A.: **_Gente, desculpa, mil perdões pela demora. Eu tenho até o capitulo 5 pronto, se não me engano. Mas acontece que minha beta anda mais atarefada do que eu. Então fica difícil publicar... Olha, o capitulo foi feito com muito carinho. Espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura e deixem review!_

**Capítulo III: Effleurer  
**

- Eu espero sinceramente que você não fique sem falar com a Gina por minha causa.

Hermione se sentou num dos bancos, na bancada da cozinha e acompanhou Harry com o olhar.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Não ficaria sem falar com ela por sua causa...

Ele não pôde deixar que um discreto sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao mirá-la de relance do outro lado da cozinha.

Quando chegara aquela cabana, alguns dias atrás, pensara que as lembranças o sufocariam. A cada passo que dava uma imagem surgia em sua mente, impregnada muitas das vezes de fortes emoções. Era incrível que mesmo estando fora por tantos anos pudesse recordar das coisas com tantos detalhes.

Na primeira noite chegara a pensar que não conseguiria dormir. Tivera a impressão de que o perfume de Hermione ainda estava na roupa de cama, que seu cheiro ainda permanecia no ar, como se ela tivesse acabado de passar. Revirara-se na cama por longas horas, sem conseguir conciliar o sono. Agitado, pôs-se a andar pela cabana, mas sem obter muito sucesso.

Sabia muito bem o que queria, de que precisava e esperava que seu pedido fosse atendido. Algumas semanas atrás recebera noticias de Gina, lhe dizendo que Hermione não estava em condições de trabalhar em seu projeto. Ele sabia que a verdade não era essa, que na verdade a morena o estava evitando. Em seu intimo sabia que a solução era obrigá-la a trabalhar com ele e quando a chefe dela o procurara, dizendo que poria a sua disposição qualquer outro editor, ele fora categórico ao afirmar que só aceitaria trabalhar com Hermione.

Era verdade que aquela não era uma saída muito limpa, mas passara os últimos dias nervoso, ansiando por ouvir a boa noticia e ali estava ela. Sentada em sua cozinha, tomando um pouco de chá. Tinha de admitir que era bem persuasivo quando queria.

- Você não vai beber nada? – ela se serviu de mais um pouco de chá enquanto falava – sabe, já que estou aqui poderíamos aproveitar e voltar a falar do seu livro. Eu estava pensando se não poderíamos lançar uma série com pequenos volumes. Umas duzentas páginas cada um. O que...

- Porque você sempre tem de voltar a falar de trabalho?

Harry pegou uma xícara e sentou-se a sua frente. Reparou que ela se desconcertara com a observação e que suas faces ficaram avermelhadas. Era estranho ver essa reação em Hermione. Normalmente ela não se envergonhava com muita facilidade. Embora essa fosse a primeira vez que a surpreendia assim, poderia lembrar das outras vezes em que ela ficara desconcertada desde que chegara.

- Talvez, pelo mesmo motivo, causa, razão e circunstância que você não quer falar dele... – o encarou – me diga Harry... Você não queria que eu viesse até aqui pra falarmos de trabalho, já entendi isso. Agora me diz por que agora? Porque depois de tanto tempo você resolveu voltar justamente agora? Porque não no mês que vem?

- Que diferença faria o mês que vem? Se tem uma coisa que você sempre me disse era que nunca deveria deixar pra fazer amanhã o que poderia fazer hoje.

- Você tem razão... – ela suspirou cansada pondo a xícara no pires – que diferença faria mês que vem?

Ele circundou a banca parando ao lado dela. Hermione mantinha a cabeça baixa mirando o chá.

- Ei – Harry tocou de leve seu queixo levantando seu rosto. – o que está acontecendo?

Essa é uma ótima pergunta, pensou Hermione. Nem ela sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, afinal estava tudo saindo de seu controle tão rápido que era difícil de dizer qual seria o próximo acontecimento. O trabalho era o único lugar que ainda parecia ter controle e por isso sempre recorria a ele.

Harry tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou. Sua mente borbulhava de pensamentos e lembranças. Não era nada seguro ficar calada, muito menos evitar que ele falasse sobre o que queria. Pensou que seria muito mais interessante se acabasse logo com aquilo e assim, concluísse seu trabalho.

- Vamos... Fale logo o que tanto você quer falar.

- Não é assim tão simples, Mione...

- Claro que é simples. A menos que eu tenha de chamar meu advogado. Também vai querer me processar, alegando que te fiz perder valiosos anos de sua vida?

Ele a olhou sem entender por alguns instantes até que se lembrou do que Gina lhe dissera. Hermione estava em pleno processo de divórcio e assim, suas palavras começaram a fazer sentido.

- Ele está te processando?

Ela riu. Para quem não queria desabafar está falando demais, se censurou.

- E você acha que ele faria o que depois deu dizer que ele como homem era um zero a esquerda?

- Como? – perguntou sem entender.

- Digamos que eu tenha dito a ele que em todos aqueles anos de casados, eu nunca senti... Você sabe... Prazer...

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir depois de ouvir aquilo. Sentou-se ao lado dela puxando sua xícara.

- Bem, realmente... Não poderíamos esperar nada menor que isso dele...

- Pois é... – ela concordou.

Ao se dar conta do duplo sentido do que dissera, ele tentou se concertar.

- Não digo que ele é pequeno... – pigarreou mostrando um aparente embaraço - Quero dizer que, a atitude dele...

- Ai meu Deus, calma... – ela pos a mão no açucareiro impedindo que ele pusesse em seu nervosismo, açúcar demais na xícara. - Eu entendi.

Por alguns minutos o clima se tornou mais ameno. Hermione terminou de tomar seu chá antes de voltar a falar.

- Sabe, eu não deveria ter me casado com ele...

- Concordo.

- Eu deveria ter seguido em frente. Mas me pareceu tão certo, casar com Hudson. Ele era tão parecido comigo em relação ao trabalho que imaginei que era a escolha certa pra situação...

- Você sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou num rompante.

- O que você acha que foi esse casamento? – ela olhou a volta deles – eu queria fugir de tudo isso aqui. Eu sabia que tinha de recomeçar e sem você. Sinto dizer que não achei um substituto à altura.

Antes que Harry pudesse entender o que ouvira, Hermione se pos de pé e pegou duas taças de vinho, no caminho, antes de sair da cozinha.

- Traga o vinho... Você sempre foi melhor em escolhê-lo do que eu.

* * *

**N/A.2**: Effleurer ( v.t. tocar de leve, roçar; deslizar; aflorar.)**  
**

**N/A.3:** _Gente, obrigada pelos reviews deixados até agora. Eu não desisti da fic, oks?_

_Como eu to com pressa pra postar, só vou citar os nomes. Carol, Monique, Edilma, Jéssy e Isa. Obrigada a cada uma que deixou um review. Porque vcs podem ter certeza q eu dei um sorriso ao abrir meu email e ver que havia um alerta de review lá._


	4. Pluie

** Título**: _T__empête_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T _

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione

**N/A.: **_ok, não tem um ano que não atualizo, então estou dentro do prazo. Que prazo? Certo não há prazo... Gente, desculpa por não atualizar regularmente, mas a minha crise autoral me deixa com receio de mandar o capitulo pra beta... Mas ele está aqui e já adianto que o cinco vem logo. Bem, é isso. Boa leitura e deixem reviews._

**Capítulo IV: Pluie¹  
**

- Eu estive pensando... O que você acha de viajarmos? – ele a beijou no pescoço.

Ela se aconchegou no abraço dele. Chovia lá fora e em meio aquela tempestade, Hermione não poderia se sentir mais segura do que ali. Levantou o rosto, sorrindo para ele.

- E pra onde você quer ir? Aqui já não basta? Estamos longe de todo mundo e...

- Não... Eu não sei bem para onde ir, mas viajar pelo mundo não ia ser tão mal. Quero conhecer gente nova, quero ver novos estilos de vida... Quero esquecer que sou o menino que sobreviveu.

- Você quer virar um andarilho? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Sim! – ele respondeu sério.

Hermione se soltou do abraço para virar-se e encará-lo. Harry se mantinha tranqüilo e ela desfez o sorriso.

- Ah meu Deus... Você fala sério.

Harry a olhou sem entender. Claro que falava sério. Queria se livrar de sua vida atual e só queria mantê-la com ele. Estava cansado de suas recordações. Sabia que precisava recomeçar sua vida, mas não sabia por onde. Hermione era a única coisa certa e esperava que ela o acompanhasse. Mas a morena estava ali, parada a sua frente, o olhando como se ele fosse algum maluco.

- Por que eu não falaria sério?

Dando um pulo, ela se pôs de pé. A chuva caia lá fora, batendo nos caixilhos da janela. Olhou para Harry sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, ou o que ela mesma sentia com a informação. Em um rompante andou até a porta da cabana. Sua mente girava num turbilhão de sentimentos conflitantes com os quais não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Vou andar um pouco – gritou antes de sair.

Harry saiu correndo sem entender aquela atitude. Não sabia muito bem porque ela saíra correndo e muito menos porque fora pra fora na chuva. Hermione tinha medo de raios e mesmo que não estivesse trovejando naquele momento, ela sabia tão bem quanto ele que a qualquer momento poderia cair algum.

- Mione, espere! – gritou saindo na chuva atrás dela.

Ela parou entre a casa e a floresta, sentindo a água cair em seu rosto e quis que ela lavasse mais do que sua pele. Queria que a chuva levasse as suas dúvidas, medos e inseguranças. Teve a clara percepção de que Harry parava próximo a ela, quase a tocando, mas com um passo, manteve distância, fazendo com que ele baixasse a mão, apenas esperando que ela falasse.

_Mas falar o quê?_ Perguntou-se. A sensação de perda se apoderava dela, fazendo com que o medo pelo desconhecido a fizesse se sentir em um abismo. Harry ainda estava ao seu lado, sentia isso. A chuva ainda caia, podia senti-la. Seu coração continuava batendo no peito, mas na sua mente, subitamente, ficou alheia a tudo.

O instinto de preservação, falou mais alto. Hermione sempre fora inteligente, sagaz, mas ainda mantinha firme dentro dela uma auto-defesa. Era assim desde que se entendia por gente. O medo de se magoar, de se expor, muitas vezes falara mais alto, assim como estava falando agora.

Harry e ela estavam ali, naquela cabana que ele comprara, no meio de alguma floresta inglesa, para se distanciarem do mundo. Ele precisava descansar e ela aceitara lhe fazer companhia. Naquele lugar, Hermione esquecera do mundo lá fora e se deixara levar pelas emoções, esquecera de se proteger contra as perdas. Antes de chegarem ali eram apenas amigos. Lamentaria a perda dele, caso algo acontecesse e não pudessem mais ter contato, mas Harry não passaria de um amigo. Agora não.

Levou as mãos ao rosto descendo com elas até o pescoço. Agora estava apaixonada. Apaixonada por alguém que queria percorrer o mundo. Alguém que nunca deixara claro de verdade o que realmente sentia por ela. Se era apenas amizade, se tudo que estavam vivendo ultimamente era somente uma coisa para ficar entre amigos, ela não sabia.

Já há algumas noites, acordava nos braços dele e se perguntava se o que viviam ia durar, mas antes que pudesse pensar muito, Harry acordava e lhe fazia deixar o assunto de lado. Agora a idéia ecoava em sua mente.

- Hermione...

- Eu tenho medo de raios. – disse se abraçando.

- Eu sei... Por isso vim atrás de você. Vamos entrar. Você está tremendo, está com frio.

Harry percebeu que ela não o estava ouvindo e se aproximou, a abraçando. Hermione continuou alheia, se deixando envolver.

- Vamos entrar? – perguntou já se virando na direção da cabana.

Ela pareceu acordar, olhando dele para a porta e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Não quer aproveitar a chuva?

Ele a olhou admirado, sem entender muito bem onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, mas antes que se desse conta, Hermione se virou, pulando em seu colo e o surpreendendo com um beijo.

Um último beijo talvez, ela pensou. Hermione sabia que queria algo mais da vida. Achava que a sua cota de aventuras já estava suprida para o resto de seus dias e não conseguia entender porque Harry queria tanto ser um andarilho, mas reconhecia que se ele a amasse e dissesse isso com todas as letras ela iria junto.

A chuva aumentou, mas eles não se importaram. A água caia, os deixando definitivamente ensopados, mas não foi por isso que pararam. Hermione não sabia porque começara o beijo ou de onde surgira à idéia de continuar ali fora, mas seu coração batia em total descompasso, quase que antecipando os próximos fatos.

Um trovão se fez presente. O beijo foi interrompido instantaneamente. Harry podia ver que embora assustada, Hermione tentava manter a compostura, apenas segurando o seu rosto.

- Porque quer que eu vá com você, Potter? – perguntou próxima aos lábios dele. Ora olhando em seus lábios, ora olhando em seus olhos.

- Porque você é minha melhor amiga. Porque eu te amo...

- Você me ama?

- Mas é claro que te amo, Mione! Nós somos amigos. Nós já passamos por cada coisa juntos... Sempre pude contar com você e fico grato por ser a amiga que é.

Hermione desceu do colo dele, sem parar para ouvir o final. Naquele momento reergueu seu muro. Ao fazer aquelas perguntas, seu lado sonhador tinha esperanças de ouvir algo mais significativo, mas Harry se limitara apenas a amizade deles. Para ela, estava certa ao pensar que tudo não passara de uma relação entre amigos. Se apaixonar-se fora um erro, fazer aquela viagem com Harry seria outro erro maior ainda.

- Mione, você está bem?

- Eu preciso de um banho! – falou, se esquivando dele e andando na direção da casa.

- Quer companhia? – ele perguntou sorridente.

- Não obrigada, sei fazer isso sozinha.

* * *

- Harry, eu não posso ir com você.

O rapaz estava agachado, em frente a lareira, atiçando o fogo. Hermione se encontrava envolta em uma coberta no sofá. Já havia tomado a sua decisão e não voltaria mais atrás.

Ao se virar e encará-la Harry já sabia disso. Reconhecia aquele olhar determinado da amiga.

- Hermione, olha...

- Harry, eu quero viver. Quero ter a oportunidade de ter uma vida normal. Passamos quase que toda a ultima década envolvidos em uma guerra. Eu não tenho um trabalho ainda. Não sou mais estudante, não posso mais depender dos meus pais. Eu...

- Entendo.

Não era verdade, ele não entendia. Ela abriu a boca pra tentar explicar melhor, mas ele saiu antes que pudesse dizer algo. Uma sensação de perda se apoderou de seu peito a fazendo fechar os olhos por um momento. Umedeceu os lábios e segurando as lagrimas murmurou.

- Eu te amo...

* * *

**N/A.2: *¹: Pluie:**_água caida em gotas das nuvens, chuva.__  
_

**N/A.3:**_Explicações a parte, espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Queria agradecer a paciência e os reviews deixados no capítulo anterior. Obrigada a Wendy, Carol, Monique e , por seus reviews. Espero pelos próximos XD_

**N/A.4: **_Agradecimentos especiais a Maíra por betar e me aturar XD_


End file.
